Lily's Journal
by LeTSMaKeCupCakEs
Summary: Lily is keeping a journal from her very first days at hogwarts, up until the last.
1. Chapter 1

September 1st- First day at Hogwarts  
  
Met a boy. Hot. Kind of cocky. Really nice. Really interesting. I met him during the sorting feast. He was sitting next to me and we were talking for a while. The headmaster is really weird. He's a really nice man though. I made friends with a girl named Alice, and a boy named Mortimer (aka Mort). Oh shit. It's late and I have classes tomorrow.  
  
I'll write more tomorrow.  
  
September 2nd- Second day at Hogwarts  
  
Well, I have piles of homework and it's only day 2. This sucks. Nothing interesting happened today. Sirius (the boy from day 1) had a cough and couldn't attend classes. Some boy was being a huge idiot in potions today. He was getting all the questions Professor Quay asked him right, but he was doing really stupid and annoying things all period. Flinging pieces of paper at me. Enchanting a piece of chalk to scribble all over the chalkboard. etc. How immature.  
  
I hope Sirius feels alright.  
  
September 4th- Friday  
  
I should have known Sirius was too good to be true. I was starting to like him, when he came back from the hospital wing on Tuesday. I said hi to him during breakfast and started to make conversation, and we were really hitting it off, but then that annoying boy from potions said "What the hell are you doing, Black?" really nastily. So naturally I got really defensive and was about to tell him off when Sirius laughed and was like "Prongs, Lily Evans. Lily, this is my best friend James Potter." I was really shocked that such the perfect boy could be friends with a jerk like James. Well anyway, I tried to keep talking to Sirius, but James just kept getting in the way by whispering shit into Sirius' ear. Then Sirius would react to this by either laughing, looking at James weirdly, looking at me weirdly, or saying something to James like "Oh shut up, you freak." So I made an excuse to leave the table.  
  
Mort said he met a girl named Sylvia. She's in Hufflepuff. Says she's really cute and sweet. I talked to her for him. She says she likes him. He likes her too. I hope something happens between them!  
  
September 6th- Sunday Morning  
  
Sirius is an asshole. Well, his best friend's an asshole so what can a girl expect? Yesterday, Alice and I were sitting by the lake comparing transfiguration notes, when James and Sirius come down on the other side of the lake and begin cat calling at us. Alice didn't mind, (she liked the attention) but I hate it so much. Boys are so immature.  
  
Well it's really early (my cramps woke me up) and I should probably get to the washroom before all the other girls begin to fight over it.  
  
I'll write more later tonight.  
  
September 6th- Sunday Night  
  
Mort says he's going to ask Sylvia out. He doesn't know when, but he's going to! I'm so happy! Mort is so sweet and so is Slyvia. And I think they really like each other.  
  
Damn. It's really late and I have a charms quiz tomorrow.  
  
I need those extra Z's!  
  
Peter Petigrew tried to ask out Alice today. She totally rejected him. I feel bad for Peter, but if I were Alice, I would do the same.... "Shrimpy" is what we call him!  
  
September 7th- THE BEST DAY EVER (which is coincidentally a week since school started!)  
  
OH MY GOD! Mort and Sylvia are going to go out tomorrow! Mot said their going to go for a walk at dusk and then they're going to take a walk around the castle. Sounds kind of dull for a date if you ask me, but Sylvia is really excited about it, and she and Mort have become really good friends of mine now!  
  
Also, James was made fun of by this boy in Slytherin. It was hilarious. I don't know the boy's name, but James turned really red and didn't speak the rest of the class!  
  
Plus, Alice said someone likes me! Unfortunately, she won't tell me who, but I like surprises so it's okay.  
  
God, a week sure does fly past fast.  
  
September 9th- THE WORST DAY EVER (which happens to be a Wednesday)  
  
ALICE SAYS JAMES LIKES ME! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! I hate James so much! And I still kind of like Sirius, and James is the whole reason Sirius won't talk to me anymore (unless it's rude or making fun of me or something).  
  
The boy in Slytherin is named Severus Snape, and he's just as bad as Potter. The only thing that doesn't bother me about him, is that he keeps James from teasing me. Instead of teasing me, James and Severus fight whenever they can.  
  
Sylvia chickened out of her date with Mort. He's heartbroken. Sylvia isn't talking to anyone except her best friend Heidi, and Heidi won't tell anyone what's wrong with Sylvia. Mort is so sad. I feel so horrible for him. His friend Remus Lupin was trying to make him feel better by telling him Sylvia is a stupid ugly horrible prick (Remus is a pigheaded dumbass... he also happens to be close friends with James and Sirius) Remus' advice didn't help much at all, in fact, it made it even worse.  
  
September 18th- Friday  
  
Shit. I left my journal in the library. I was freaking out. Madame Hoolifluffit found it and was nice enough to keep it safe and locked up (thought I think she might have read it, because she's been keeping a close eye on Potter and Snape. I don't mind too much though. She's my favorite teacher/librarian.  
  
I'm sooooo happy to have my journal back. When it was gone, I was worried some freak had picked it up and was writing in it or something.  
  
This weekend Mort and Alice and I are going to try to nick food from the kitchen!  
  
September 20th- Monday  
  
Unsuccessful. We got caught by Vladamir Inkt, the caretaker (he's one scary man... Alice and I were petrified, Mort did all the talking, we got off easy with a warning. We plan on going again next weekend...  
  
Heidi finally told me why Sylvia didn't go out with Mort! She didn't want a boyfriend or anything, even though she really likes Mort. Weird. I'm not supposed to tell Mort though. I won't. Sylvia is going to try to figure out what she wants to do then she'll tell Mort herself. That's good of her.  
  
September 21st- Tuesday  
  
THE "MARAUDERS" ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!! (that's what James, Sirius, Remus, and shrimpy little Peter Petigrew call themselves) Yesterday I found a note in my journal saying a lot of stupid stuff,  
  
"Dear Lilykins!  
  
I loved your book! It was amazing! I love how you portrayed our first encounter... 'Hot. Very interesting. Kind of cocky. Etc.' Don't you just love my hot butt and boyish good looks? Jamesy, however is a little pissed about all mean cruel nasty things you say about him (and us all, actually) in your little novel here. I think it's rather cute of you to have a diary, but you really shouldn't be leaving it in desks for the public to read. Shame on you!  
  
Love, Sirius (and all other three marauders.)  
  
P.S. Wormtail doesn't like being called 'Shrimpy' "  
  
That's the letter. I found it in the back pages of my journal which totally isn't a diary.  
  
Shit. i've had a long day. I'm going to bed. I'll write later. 


	2. Chapter 2

September 24th- Friday  
  
Professor Dumbledore told us all today that there was going to be a ball on Halloween instead of the Halloween Feast. Sounds fun. I hope someone asks me. I hope that someone isn't Potter. I hear some foot steps... I told Alice I had to go upstairs because I was sick. (she was telling me about a boy called Harvey that she is absolutely obsessed)  
  
I need to practice my fake cough.  
  
September 25th- Saturday  
  
I'm so fucking pissed off. The C.I.T.P.Y.A. A. ("Cheating isn't the problem, you are" association, a club started for couples having trouble with their relationships, mostly cheating) meetings started and since all my room mates have boyfriends and problems, I was by myself. I was really tired so I got in bed without undressing (luckily for me), and then I noticed my bed was a little lumpier than usual. So I looked around and found Black in my bed. I screamed and called up a Professor. So, then, she took 50 points away from Gryffindor for rude behavior, AND NOW, PEOPLE ARE MAD AT ME FOR RATTING ON HIM! HE WAS IN MY FUCKING BED FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!  
  
Well, at least it was Black and not Potter.  
  
September 30th- Thursday  
  
A descent looking second year likes me. He's hilarious and really nice. Definitely not an asshole around his friends. That's a plus. I think I'm starting to like him.  
  
October 1st- Friday (I'm so happy today!!!!)  
  
Jack Deeds asked me out today! I knew he would! I like him a lot! He's really hot, and the nicest guy alive! SO much better than Potter and Black (not as good looking as Black though). Jack was so sweet. This is how he asked me out:  
  
"Hey, Lily" (nervous smile) "Hi." (surprised) "I'm Jack" (still nervous) "I know." (flirty giggle) "Uh..." (dazed smile) "You're beautiful." (definitely surprised) "You're sweet." (grin) (grin) "Are you busy tomorrow? Cause I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go take a walk around the lake? Or if you didn't want to do that we could do something else..." (nervous look) (HUGE SMILE) "Anything. Anything sounds perfect" (HUGER SMILE) "Cool... Meet me in the Great Hall at breakfast" (HUGEST SMILE) "Can't wait... Shit, I gotta run." (frown) "late for charms."  
  
Then I run off and he yells "I'LL SEE YOU LATER" really loud! He's so cute. Potter will be so jealous!  
  
October 2nd- MY DATE!!!!!!!!!!  
  
THE DATE WENT GREAT! OH MY GOD! IT RHMYES!!!!!!!!! (wild giggling) I'M SO HAPPY! THE OTHER GIRLS WERE SO SICK OF MY HAPPINESS THEY LOCKED ME IN THE WASHROOM!!! (wilder giggling) FUNNY PLACE TO HIDE PEOPLE..... JACK IS REALLY INTO ME, AND HE'S SO FUNNY. HE MADE ME LAUGH THE WHOLE TIME WE WENT AROUND THE LAKE.  
  
It went like this, we ate breakfast together, we went out onto the grounds and walked around the lake just talking (and flirting) for an hour. Then we went back to the castle and ate lunch with his friends, who are really cool second years. After that he said he was sorry, but he had to go finish an essay for transfiguration. (This is the best part) THEN HE KISSED ME!!! (on the cheek, but STILL!!)  
  
I'M SO HAPPY! BEST DAY EVER!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah, The Marauders weren't seen at all today! PERFECT! Maybe they've secretly been expelled. I hope so.  
  
October 3rd- Tuesday  
  
I'm so busy. Can't write much today; I have to go do some research in the library.  
  
October 13th- Friday  
  
Potter has a girlfriend. Hufflepuff third year. Her name is Caroline. I don't know what he sees in her.  
  
October 15th- Sunday  
  
Jack and I are going on our third date tonight. Maybe he'll kiss me on the lips. I hope so. That would make Potter so mad. And me really happy.  
  
October 16th- Monday  
  
Jack and I kissed! It was so romantic. He's like "We're a couple right?" and so I said "I thought so..." and then he took my hand with his left hand, and put his right hand around my neck, and I had my first real kiss. I thought someone was snooping around and watching us (we were pretty close to Hagrid's cabin) It turned out, there was nothing there. Just me and Jack.  
  
October 17th- Tuesday  
  
Remus and Peter think I like James. They're crazy! They came up to me in the hall and were like "You like James." and I'm like "Hell no, I have a boyfriend, Joel. Remember?" and they're like "You totally like James though." and I keep telling them I don't. And finally they leave when I slap Remus.  
  
October 20th- Friday  
  
James and Sirius. DUMBASSES!  
  
Last, last, Tuesday, I had to do research in the library, and I decided, if I finished early, I'd write some more in my journal. I DON'T KNOW NOW, BUT JAMES AND SIRIUS STOLE MY JOURNAL... AGAIN!  
  
LOOK AT THE OTHER NOTE THEY WROTE!  
  
Dear Lily Child,  
  
James and I were reading your diary, and we were very put out by the nasty things you say about us in here. In fact, I'm writing this letter on behalf of Prongs. He says he can't believe you're going out with "THAT PRICK, SON OF A BITCH, ASS UGLY SECOND YEAR WHO ISN'T EVEN THAT FUNNY!" I know James is upset, BUT I AM TOO LILY! Goddamn. Can't you... Agh.... We (The Marauders) are very disappointed in YOU.  
  
With Love and Disappointment in You, Sirius (and Remus and Peter and James)  
  
P.S. James and I are sorry for that little incident about your bed... We had a bet, oh well, sorry.  
  
P.P.S. THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE'RE NOT MAD AT YOU THOUGH.  
  
I'M SO HAPPY! THEY'RE SO MAD! THIS IS EXCELLENT! HAH! POTTER GOT HIS.  
  
But I'm going to start locking my journal (not a diary) up.  
  
October 27th- Friday  
  
The ball is in a few days. Jack and I are going to go together (of course). Potter got dumped by Caroline. She's actually really nice. She dumped Potter and is going out with Greg O'Leary in her own year, and own house. I wish Jack were in my house. Too bad. He's a Ravenclaw seeker.  
  
October 30th- Monday  
  
The ball is tomorrow. Potter is going with Joanna Flor. She's really pretty, but so selfish and vain. She and Potter are the perfect couple. They're exactly alike in that sense. Joanna and James are in the same house though, that's not fair. I wish Jack were in Gryffindor. 


End file.
